


Dry Bowser

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	Dry Bowser

Dry Bowser took a passing glance at the giant hill that was standing before him, with it overlooking the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's Keep, and Barrel Volcano, rubbing his red hair with one of his skeletal hands as he murmured to himself.

"Hmm. How am I going to get all the way this hill?" Dry Bowser asked himself as he noticed several beetles flying about, proceeding to shrug. "Well... I guess I could attempt to jog... pray I don't lose my bones doing this..."

Taking one glance back behind him and sighing, Dry Bowser began dashing up the hill, trying to avoid the beetles that were coming right down. As Dry Bowser headed up, he was caught off guard by a barrel that barrled its way down, reducing him to a pile of bones. Determined to keep going, Dry Bowser and his scattered bones proceeded to bounce upward as they were filled with determination, with the skeletal reptile slowly putting himself back together as he shook his head and kept dashing.


End file.
